Shadow Of A Valentine
by utena-fan
Summary: Sequal to Anzu's Birthday...With Yami having all of his memories, Yami and Anzu's relationship is starting to fall apart...more trouble starts to come when Anzu gets possessed...what will happen? Will Yami and Anzu's love provail? Or will their relationsh
1. Introduction

This story is the sequal to Anzu's Birthday:

Disclamer: Do not own yugioh...only Sari and Sarinna.

Summary: Sequal to Anzu's Birthday...With Yami having all of his memories, Yami and Anzu's relationship is starting to fall apart...more trouble starts to come when Anzu gets possessed...what will happen? Will Yami and Anzu's love provail? Or will their relationship break apart forever? Read and Find Out...review please.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow Of A Valentine:

Introduction:

"Yami...um it's been five months since we've been together right?" Anzu said one day to the former Pharaoh who was visiting her like always. "Yes it has." Yami said sitting on the couch as Anzu joined him holding something behind her back. "Well...tomorrow will make it five months and fourteen days." Anzu continued to say as she pulled the small box into sight saying, "Here...Happy Valentines day." Yami accepted the box and opened it revealing a ring with a ruby in it.

"Do you like it?" Anzu asked seeing Yami looking at the ring. Yami then put the ring on saying, "Yes, I'll never take it off." he said making Anzu smile. Yami loved that smile...he loved everything about Anzu. Slowly Yami leaned closer to Anzu and kissed her on the lips...Anzu loved the way Yami would kiss her...everytime his kiss would be so passionate, the kiss would make Anzu forget anything she was just doing. The two pulled away from the kiss. Yami was stroking a strand of Anzu's hair with his Index finger. Anzu spoke "Yami...I'll love you...forever."

Yami smiled and kissed her once again...he laid her down on the couch and got on top of her...never breaking the passionate kiss. The two stopped and Anzu looked up at Yami...she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down to her making his lips touch hers.


	2. Weak Yami

This story is the sequal to Anzu's Birthday:

Disclamer: Do not own yugioh...only Sari and Sarinna.

Summary: Sequal to Anzu's Birthday...With Yami having all of his memories, Yami and Anzu's relationship is starting to fall apart...more trouble starts to come when Anzu gets possessed...what will happen? Will Yami and Anzu's love provail? Or will their relationship break apart forever? Read and Find Out...review please.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow Of A Valentine:

Chapter 1:

Weak Yami

The next day Anzu woke up and saw that Yami was next to her...they were both completely nude...this made Anzu freak..."Oh no...we fell asleep." Anzu said in a whisper quietly getting out of the bed getting her robe that was hung on her closet door. "What if my parents saw us together like this?" she continued to herself as she heard some movement coming from the bed...she turned around and saw Yami awake...but he looked a little different...he looked...pale.

"Yami..." Anzu started to say as he looked at her...she continued, "You okay?" Yami felt his forehead as if he were...sick. Anzu walked up to him...she sat by him and felt his forehead...as soon as she felt his forehead she quicklly moved it away.

"Yami...you're burning up." she said as Yami layed back down asking "What time is it?" Anzu looked at her digital clock...she read the time aloud. "It's nine a.m."

Yami got up from the bed and said "I have to get to the Kame game shop...I'm supposed to meet Yugi there. Anzu stopped him saying "You can't...uh...you're must too weak to even move...lay down...please." Yami sat on the bed confused...Anzu never really spoken to him like that before...it was as if...as if she were...different. 'Nah...She's my Anzu...the one and only.' Yami thought to himself...Anzu was looking at him worried. "Yami...I've...never seen you...like this...I'm worried." Anzu said as Yami gave a small smile laying down on the bed. "Anzu...don't worry...It's probally just a little bug...everyone gets sick once in a while."

Anzu got on the bed and layed right next to Yami...she placed her head and hand on his chest. "I love you." she said as Yami took his hand stroking her cheek...on his index finger was the ruby ring that Anzu gave him...it gave a slight shine to it and quicklly vanished...Yami then fell asleep and got up. A ring appeared on her index finger...it was ruby as well...she walked to the door and turned around looking at Yami.

"Sleep tight...my _hero_." she said looking at her ring with an evil grin...she then left the room as Yami slept.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmmmmmmmmmm...interesting...what happens next?...review if you want to find out.


End file.
